The present invention relates to compositions and methods of bonding cord tire reinforcement to the conjugated diene rubber of tire carcasses and the improved structure obtained thereby.
Tire cord is received from the manufacturer in the form of a fabric. The general practice is to prepare the cord by applying a dip coating of a latex. The dip coating of the cord generally used contains a vinyl pyridine/styrene/butadiene copolymer and a resorcinol-formaldehyde (RF) resin. While these RF resins are quite effective in performing their desired function, the resorcinol component is expensive and often unobtainable in the quantities needed.
Materials in addition to RF resins have been used in the prior art to improve adhesion in special circumstances. For instance, proprietary formulations of unknown composition are marketed for this purpose. In addition, lignin sulfonates are known as replacements for resorcinol in cord dips, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,016,119 and 4,026,744 of Elmer, 1977.